


Le Danzing

by CorCordium



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorCordium/pseuds/CorCordium
Summary: CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge: Filming the dance sceneVictoire is very observantThis is a work of fiction





	Le Danzing

“Ten more minutes, let’s run it again!”

Set-up is ahead of schedule, there’s time to run the Chiara and Oliver coverage of _Lady Lady Lady_ one more time.

In previous blocking and run-through of the scene, Armie and Victoire discovered they read each other’s body language pretty well and they have a light, playful vibe going - this should be quick and uneventful. Ten minutes should be more than enough time.

As the dancers start moving to the faint music, Armie bends down a bit so Victoire can drape her arms around his neck. She moves in closer for the snuggling part of the choreography as the song plays quietly around them.

They’ve done this before so as they dance, Armie and Victoire chat softly. He asks her questions and she smiles with her answers. She shimmies closer to him, and he laughs, on cue, part of the scene. She flattens her body against his the way it had been blocked out. Looks up for the kiss and people cheer as they will in the final. The scene is going well.

As they sway to the click track and the soft music, Armie takes a firmer hold on the small of her back and their steps make a little turn. They face the camera at a different angle and over Victoire’s shoulder Armie can see the table where the group of partiers will be sitting. He spots Timmy, but nuzzles Victoire’s ear as directed.

The crew isn’t filming the table coverage yet, why is Timmy is already in place? He’s sitting with legs a little spread, elbows on his knees, hands supporting his chin, brows dark, eyes smoldering. He’s watching Armie move with Victoire. Intently. Armie looks up, his eyes meet Tim’s. Timmy’s focus is on him. Was _already_ on him. And he doesn’t look away. He holds Armie’s gaze - pupils blown, not a hint of a smile, gnawing on the inside of his bottom lip. He tilts his head to the side and squints.

Armie’s body responds immediately.

Shit.

Victoire whispers, “You see him”. It’s not a question.

They continue dancing and Armie imagines holding Timmy’s lean frame against his chest, the warm scent of his skin. The taste of his neck right behind his ear if he lightly brushed his lips against -

Hearing a low, stifled exhale, Victoire shifts her hold around Armie’s neck - a practiced move in the scene, but also a way to steer his attention. She leans slightly to the side to give Armie a better view of Tim.

She knows.

And after these last ten minutes, they all do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Charmie fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
